Bubbline Oneshots
by xpeanutbutter
Summary: These one-shots are my way of injecting some Bubbline into Adventure Time episodes. Pretty much my take on certain episodes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently got into Adventure Time again because of Bubbline and Simon. And Gunter. There's not much substance to go at in these chapters, but enjoy.

Chapter One

Finn sat in a stool in Princess Bubblegum's lab, gabbing on about a recent adventure he had. Bonnibel was only half listening, focusing more of her attention on the experiment at hand. As she carefully poured the right amount of ammonium hydroxide into the beaker, Finn mentioned his recent encounter with the vampire queen, Marceline.

Taken aback, Bonnibel accidentally spilled all the ammonium hydroxide onto the floor.

Finn stood up, worried that the princess might have hurt herself. "Woah, you okay, Peebs?" Finn asked, crouching down to pick up the larger fragments of glass on the floor.

"Uh, yeah," Bonnibel managed to get out coherently, "My fingers slipped." She figured that would be enough to satisfy Finn, and it was. She began helping him clean up her mess.

"Oh, alright. If you say so," he replied.

After everything was cleaned up, he began to continue his story about Marceline and his tree house.

This time, Bonnibel was fully listening, ignoring all the tangents and digressions Finn went into sometimes. She hadn't seen or heard of Marceline since the fight.

"I wonder if she's doing well," Bonnibel thought to herself, her mind drifting. "When did she even come back?"

She regained focus on Finn's story as he began blushing and stuttering. "She gave me a kiss on the cheek too," he said quietly, embarrassed.

"She what?!" Bonnibel practically yelled, but quickly tried covering up her uproar, "Oh, I see."

Finn took no note of the little uproar, lost in his thoughts.

**Based on episode 12, season 1: Evicted!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She must be going crazy. She must be. That would be the only logical explanation as to why she was hearing Marceline's laughter.

Why did she have to go crazy _now?_ Why not _after_ the whistling choir death match championship?

Deciding that fresh air would somehow help, she walked towards the window. As she grew closer, she realized that she wasn't going crazy as she spotted Finn and Marceline.

"Greetings, Finn," she greeted the younger boy, amused to see him there. She glanced at the other figure, and her countenance changed to one of indifference.

"Hey, Marceline," Bonnie said, her voice noticeably lacking the enthusiasm from her previous greeting.

Marceline smirked to herself as she returned the greeting with a cheery smile and happy voice. "Hello, Bonnibel."

The pink monarch dismissed the vampire and turned her attention towards Finn. She gently scolded the boy and returned to her practice.

Bonnibel couldn't return to her practice, too vexed after seeing the vampire and Finn together. What were they doing together anyways?

It bothered her that Marceline came back without even saying a word to her. Right.. Who _would_ after their last argument? But that logic didn't stop Bonnibel from being bitter.

Outside, jealousy was starting to overtake Marceline too. An idea hatched, and a smirk emerged.

"Why don't you take some advice from a real girl?" she offered Finn, her devious smile growing when Finn accepted.

**Based on the episode "Go With Me"**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel like the dialogue and everything is off, but I'll eventually get better. I like the idea of Marceline and Bubblegum's friendship building up really slowly. So again, not much content to grab at.

Chapter Three

It had been a tiring day for the princess of the Candy Kingdom. She grudgingly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, giving out a small yawn as she opened her door.

Bonnibel would usually take a shower before going to sleep, but tonight was an exception. Today had taken quite an emotional and physical toll on her.

Instead, Bonnibel threw on her newly retrieved shirt and went to put on a pair of shorts. The weather called for lighter apparel nowadays.

Feeling a bit stuffy, she walked over to her window and opened it. The breeze instantly satisfied the princess as she smiled, peering over the window slightly.

Her mind slowly drifted back to today's events. Part of her was glad that she got to spend time with Marceline again, but she was also disappointed at how estranged they've become.

Pulling away from the window, she sighed and closed her eyes. Her shoulders dropped slightly, but she shook away the thoughts.

Upon opening her eyes, the vampire queen greeted her with her usual smirk.

Startled, the princess took a step back to regain her composure. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone coming out more hostile than she'd like.

"Just checking if you were lying or not," Marceline replied, nodding at the shirt. Feeling intrusive and stupid for coming all the way here, she added, "I'll be on my way then." Her fist clenched at her side trying to keep her anger to herself. _"Why did I even come here?"_

She could hear her feet shuffling on the ground before saying, "Wait. Do you want to have some tea or something?"

She let out an internal sigh, but on the outside, Marceline smirked and teased, "I knew you couldn't resist me, Bonnie." Her eyebrows wiggled in a suggestive manner, the pink girl turning a slight shade darker. She floated through the window and made herself feel comfortable.

"You're so distasteful, Marceline," she replied playfully, only half meaning it, a small smile emerging. "I'll be right back. Don't touch anything!"

It almost reminded her of the times she used to sneak in at night so she could hang out with Bonnie.

Marceline could feel a smile slowly forming on her face as she lied down in the air, hands behind her head for support. She started humming quietly to herself, eyes closed.

In all honesty, Marceline had no clear intention of coming here. She was just floating around Ooo and before she knew it, she arrived at the familiar tower.

Hearing Bonnie coming in, Marcey sat up with her legs crossed and opened her eyes.

"I brought you some rooibos tea," Bonnie informed her, handing her the tea cup.

Marceline looked around the room, noting that not much had changed since the last time she was here. She slowly sucked at the red tea in her hand and looked at the princess.

Despite all of her adventures when she left, Marceline could never forget about Bubblegum. Even when she was fooling around in the Fire Kingdom, the little pink girl would somehow cross her mind.

Both girls so desperately wanted to talk to each other, but the words wouldn't come out. A silence engulfed the room only to be broken by the occasional sounds of slurping. The silence seemed to drag on, each second feeling like an hour.

She didn't think she could handle it anymore and quietly murmured, "I missed you when you were gone. I'm sorry for what happened before."

Bonnibel made eye contact with the vampire and gave her a warm smile showing that her apology was genuine.

"No, I'm sorry too, Bonnie," Marceline softly countered, her voice far too soft for her liking. "We were young and admittedly stupid."

Marcey broke her gaze with the princess and looked at the window. The pink girl smiled at the vampire; she knew how hard it was for her to do these kind of things.

"Look, I'm going to get going now," Marceline said, Bonnie looking a bit disappointed. "But," she continued, "I'll see you around. Maybe we can jam again or something?"

"Yeah, I would like that," she replied, flashing a smile. Bonnie's smile was reciprocated by Marceline.

**Based on the episode "What was Missing?"**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, this one-shot turned out longer than I had intended. Anyways, enjoy.

Bonnie looked at the time. It was getting late, and she was starting to think that Marceline wasn't coming tonight. A slight pang in her chest appeared.

Lying down on her bed, face stuffed in her pillow, she sighed. It's not like they were dating or anything. Marceline had no real obligation to come, but Bonnibel was still saddened whenever Marceline didn't come.

_knock, knock_

The soft knocking on the window made Bubblegum's heart leap as she got up to greet the vampire.

"Hey," the vampire tiredly greeted her friend. She forced out a weak smile to her pink friend. Concern overtook Bubblegum as she observed Marceline. Her hair was disheveled, and it was apparent she had been crying.

Marcy floated over to the bed and collapsed belly down. Her face buried into the pillow and groaned. She wished she could say that she hated the Ice King and go on about how annoying he was, but she knew she couldn't do that. She loved Simon. And the fact that he couldn't remember her wouldn't change that. Hot tears started to form as her anger subsided into bitterness and sadness.

A hand brushed against the older girl's shoulder making Marceline turn to look at the younger girl. Bonnibel almost drew back in shock, but resisted the urge. Instead, she offered the girl a warm smile and brushed away the hair sticking to her face.

"What's wrong, Marcy?" she inquired softly, scared that Marceline would storm off again like last time. It was rare for her to display these type of emotions.

"Simon came to visit me today," Marceline replied, a sniffle following suit. She repositioned herself to sit cross-legged in front of Bonnibel.

Bonnibel was no stranger to Marceline's relationship with the Ice King. She knew Marcy cared deeply for Simon and that it was killing her that Simon couldn't even remember her.

The princess nodded in understanding as she pulled the vampire close and embraced her. At first, the self-proclaimed queen was surprised, but eventually fell into the hug.

Her head buried into Bubblegum's neck as she sighed. "It's so frustrating sometimes," she confessed as new tears formed and threatened to fall.

"It's okay," she told her, trying to offer some type of comfort through words. But they both knew that it was far from okay.

"I wish I could help him, you know?" she continued, her voice muffled by Bonnibel's shoulder. "But it's been centuries now. I doubt I'll be able to help him anytime soon."

Marceline pulled away from Bubblegum's embrace and sighed, slumping her shoulders. "And I like spending time with him, but it hurts too," she added, never looking up to see Bubblegum's face. It was hard for Marceline to talk about these kind of things, and she was too embarrassed to look at her. "It hurts that he doesn't remember me and that he doesn't even remember himself."

Bubblegum looked at the girl and brought her hand to the girl's cheek to make her look at her. She softly caressed it as she made eye contact with her. Pain was etched into her eyes.

"Why don't you sing something, Marcy?" Bonnibel suggested, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't have my ax bass," she replied, not jumping on the idea of singing. A song like this would go on her album of songs that no one could ever hear. It wasn't a song that should be sung to your friend.

Bonnibel fidgeted around a little before offering, "I have a keyboard if you want to use it."

This news caught Marceline by surprise. She knew that Bonnibel knew a fair amount about music and could play the electric piano. Granted, she had her own spin on it with a hammer and ruler, but that was her science side taking over. Still, Marceline was pleasantly shocked, a smile creeping its way on her face.

A soft chuckle came from her mouth before accepting, "Sure, why not?"

An inquisitive eyebrow raised as she watched Bonnie lean over the edge of her bed to retrieve the keyboard hidden under her bed. "I wonder what else she has under there," Marceline thought to herself, her mischievous side starting to take control again._  
_

Bonnibel brushed off the small layer of accumulated dust before handing it to the vampire. It was different than Simon's keyboard, resembling more of a piano.

"Any more goodies under the bed?" Marceline teased, a smirk plastered on her face as she provocatively leaned over the bed to check.

The pink girl grew three shades darker as she tried to stop Marceline from taking a peak. No way. She wasn't going to have Marceline make fun of her tonight. Nope, no way.

"Okay, okay," Marceline appeased, amused by her reaction. She was definitely going to find out later. "Here, let me play you a song," she offered as a treaty.

Bubblegum pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine, you better not think about looking later!" she warned the half demon.

Marceline turned the keyboard on and started playing around before singing.

_Bonnibel, what are you hiding under your bed?_

_Is it something sciencey like ammonia and lead?_

_Cuz I think you should keep that in your lab_

_Or maybe it's something you're scared I might grab?_

_Don't worry, I won't tell Jake or Finn_

_That you might need to be in a loony bin_

"Did you like it?" Marceline asked, but was only answered with a glare.

"What exactly do you think is under my bed?"

"I don't know, but it's obviously something good because you practically turned red earlier."

"Maybe you're hungry or something because I did _not_ turn red."

And right on cue, Marceline's stomach growled. The two looked at each other and laughed.

Bubblegum stood up and retrieved a red notebook, her guard not dropping. "Will this suffice?" she asked.

Marceline nodded and happily drained away the red of the notebook.

"Do you want to stay the night here?" Bonnie asked, seeing how late it was.

"I'm sure you'd like that," Marcy taunted, receiving an eye roll from the princess.

-p-

Bonnie sighed and looked at the sleeping body. Her heart weighed slightly less now that Marceline was feeling a bit better. She climbed into her bed and lied next to Marceline, facing away from her.

Sleep was starting to overtake Bubblegum when she felt a hand land on her. She turned towards Marceline before being engulfed by her arms.

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle at the vampire in her vulnerable state, settling into her embrace.

**Based on the episode "I Remember You"**


End file.
